AM
by anthony-a3
Summary: ¿Que se esconde bajo este titulo? Una historia de misterio, intriga, acción. Ya está el primer capitulo! dejad reviews!
1. Introducción

A.M

Argumento: En el mismo instituto en el que hasta ahora se han vivido diferentes aventuras, y en el que poco a poco se ha ido perfilando un grupo consistente de amigos, en el que no han faltado múltiples enfrentamientos hasta crear una verdadera amistad, se comete un crimen.

Un profesor es asesinado en un aula. El grupo se ve implicado en el suceso sin quererlo. Antonio, Manu y los demás van a hacer un examen en el momento en el que se comete el crimen. Hasta que punto se ven implicados en el crimen se muestra en que algunos del grupo son acusados e incluso son propuestos para ir a la cárcel, ya que son mayores de edad. Es más, uno de ellos es condenado a 30 años de prisión.

A partir de aquí, los 5 amigos se comprometen a averiguar que ha sucedido y a buscar al verdadero culpable del asesinato no sin antes cuestionarse si verdaderamente el acusado podría haber sido el responsable, ya que las circunstancias lo apuntan directamente a él. Aún así lucharán para poder salvar a su amigo de la prisión.

La emoción, la intriga, el suspense e incluso el terror se sucederán en los siguientes capítulos. El asesino acecha a cada momento, y sabe quienes son los que lo buscan, por lo que no dudará en acabar con ellos.

Los amigos peligrarán ahora más que nunca en su instituto, lugar que el asesino conoce muy bien y en el que tiene mucha ventaja sobre ellos. Aunque no por ello los chicos dejarán de investigar dentro y fuera del recinto.

El instituto en sí encierra también misterios. En sus entresijos se enmaraña una red de corrupciones, sospechas e incluso de otras muertes, no se sabe si provocadas también por el mismo asesino, algo que deberán descubrir los 5 amigos.

La sospecha está presente por doquier, cualquiera puede ser el culpable del crimen, incluidos los alumnos e incluso amigos conocidos. No falta, por ello, el temor de que alguien cercano pueda ser un asesino.

La verdadera amistad será un factor que determine el éxito de la empresa de los chicos. Las disputas y los recelos entre ellos estarán presentes más de una vez, pero solo si logran mantenerse unidos podrán descubrir la verdad. Estas disputas son las que aprovechará el propio asesino para conseguir sus propósitos.

Las cualidades de los chicos serán fundamentales para su investigación. Son factores que deben analizarse aparte para el buen funcionamiento de la trama.

Personajes:

-Antonio: es el que mayor protagonismo posee en la trama y el que más de una vez incita a seguir con la investigación. Su impulsividad le lleva a tomarse muy en serio el destino de su amigo Antonio.

-Jorge: en los últimos capítulos ha sido objeto de roces con Antonio por sus continuas traiciones. Aunque un definitivo cambio en él ha supuesto una gran amistad entre ellos. Al ser condenado, Antonio se toma como algo personal el sacarlo de la cárcel.

-Manu; es el amigo más reciente. Se ha unido al grupo hace realmente poco, este hecho provoca muchos recelos entre ellos. Recelos que no duran, ya que pronto se convertirá en una pieza fundamental para ayudar a descubrir al asesino.

-Maria; otra amiga bastante reciente. Su inteligencia será decisiva para descubrir las intenciones del asesino y desenmarañar sus trampas y acertijos.

-Lara: esta amistad es de más tiempo atrás. Es la que menos intenciones tiene de seguir adelante con la investigación debido a su gran pánico a estas situaciones.

-Galán: es un amigo muy querido por todos, en especial por Antonio. Es el que aporta risas al grupo, algo muy necesario en esos momentos. Pero este hecho no debe llevar a error, él también será una gran ayuda para el grupo. Es un personaje esencial para la continuidad de la trama.


	2. ¿Inocente o Culpable?

Capítulo 1¿Inocente o Culpable?

Antonio llegaba tarde. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo. En lo que llevaba de curso había llegado tarde la mayoría de los días. Los profesores empezaban ya a cogerle manía, y eso que solo habían pasado 3 semanas de curso.

Ese día, por suerte para él, se encontró con su amigo Manu que llegaba también tarde.

-¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte!-exclamó Antonio cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Y eso?-le preguntó Manu sonriendo.

-Si llegamos tarde la bronca ya no va solo para mi, se reparte entre los dos.

-Eso va a dar igual-replicó Manu- a primera nos toca con Don Navarro así que habrá bronca suficiente para los dos.

-¡Lo había olvidado!-exclamó Antonio-es la quinta vez que llego tarde a su clase, sin contar con todas las veces que me ha reñido por hablar.

-Y las dos veces que te ha echado de su clase-le dijo Manu con tono de recordatorio.

-Vale, vale. Se cuantas veces me ha echado a la calle.

Caminaron más aprisa. Aún así llegaron mas de diez minutos tarde y, como era de esperar, la bronca calló sobre ellos como una losa.

-¡Y ahora a vuestro sitio!-dijo por fin el profesor, tras diez minutos de riña sin parar.

-Esta vez se ha pasado-le dijo Antonio a Manu entre dientes mientras se dirigian a su sitio-, es demasiado, incluso para él.

-¿De que te quejas encima?-le contestó Manu.

Llegaron a su sitio. Era una mesa en la que se sentaban juntos de dos en dos todos los alumnos. En la misma fila de Antonio y Manu, justo delante de ellosse sentaban María y Lara, que les echaron miradas de reproches y de "te lo advertí" respectivamente.

Y detrás de ellos se sentaban Galán y Jorge, también amigos suyos, que se rieron por lo bajo para exasperarlos.

Don Navarro prosiguió con su clase sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas a Manu y Antonio, aunque estos no lo advertían.

-¿Como llevas el examen?-le preguntó por lo bajo Antonio a Manu.

-Bien-dijo Manu sin mucha conviccion-Ayer me acordé de que lo teniamos hoy, asi que no he podido estudiar mucho.

Antonio se rió al oir esto, y aunque lo hizo muy bajo, Don Navarro, que no les quitaba ojo, montó en colera.

-¡Ya está bien! Aunque os riña vosotros seguis hablando...¡A la calle los dos!

Antonio iba a protestar, pero Manu le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa. Los dos se levantaron y salieron al pasillo.

-¿Porque no me has dejado que le dijese algo-dijo Antonio molesto.

-Primero porque no quiero que nos echen del colegio y segundo porque no tienes razón.

Los dos se quedaron callados. El pasillo estaba muy silencioso, solo se oía de fondo el leve murmullo de la explicación de los profesores dentro de las aulas. Por lo demás la oscuridad reinaba en la mayor parte del lugar. Alguien había bajado las persianas para que no entrara el sol de primavera que tan fuerte pegaba.

-Oye vamos al servicio-le dijo Manu a Antonio.

Ambos se levantaron y entraron en la pequeña estancia, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de su clase. Justo al entrar, los dos oyeron pasos por las escaleras.

-Cierra la puerta-apremió Manu.

-¿Para que?-replicó Antonio.

-Porque puede ser un profesor y no quiero que vea que me han echado de clase. Eso trae mala reputación

-ooh vale-dijo Antonio con sarcasmo-tranquilo, tu imagen quedará limpia

Antonio, sin embargo no cerró la puerta del todo, dejo una diminuta apertura entre la puerta y el marco, de forma que se oía desde el servicio lo que se decía en el pasillo.

No se iban a interesar por la conversación hasta que captaron unas pocas palabras.

-...aquí podemos hablar...parece que no hay nadie...están todos en clase...

Antonio y Manu se miraron extrañados y se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Se oían dos voces. Una no la habían oido nunca, pero la otra les era tremendamente conocida.

-Y bien¿tienes el dinero?-dijo la voz conocida

-Oye no se si esto es una buena idea...

-El jefazo no sabe nada no?-Antonio y Manu apreciaron tono de burla en la frase.

-No, al fin y al cabo... es... totalmente legal...

-Pues entonces de que te preocupas-Antonio estaba seguro de haber oido esa voz montones de veces-dame el dinero ya.

Antonio intentó abrir más la puerta para poder echar un vistazo y conseguir ver a quienes pertenecían las voces, pero al hacerlo la puerta chirrió levemente y desistió en la tarea. Manu lo miró entre asustado y muy enfadado.

-Así me gusta-la voz conocida volvía a hablar-es fantástico hacer negocios contigo. Ahora vamos.

-Está bien-se oyeron pasos pero pararon-,oye voy a entrar en el servicio un momento ya que lo tengo tan cerca.

Antonio y Manu se miraron paralizados de miedo. Iban a descubrirlos.

Los pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca. El picaporte comenzó a moverse a escasos centimetros de ellos. La puerta se abría chirriando.

-Espera, no entres en ese-dijo la otra voz, más lejana-es el de los alumnos. Ve al de los profesores, es mejor.

La puerta dejó de moverse y volvieron a oirse los pasos, esta vez alejandose, hasta que dejaron de sentirse.

-Por los pelos-dijo Antonio respirando hondo.

-¿Quienes eran los que hablaban?-dijo Manu.

-No se, pero no te sonaba una de las voces?

-Sí, es verdad, estoy seguro de haberla oido antes.

-Pero si la hemos oido tiene que ser de algún profesor nuestro verdad?-dijo Antonio pensativo-, quiero decir, que a los unicos de este instituto que hemos oido hablar son nuestros profesores no?

-Tienes razón-dijo Manu-, yo no conozco a nadie más aquí que no sea profesor. Pero esa voz no era de ninguno de nuestros profesores.

-Sí, el que hablaba no nos da clase-dijo Antonio-pero entonces como puede sonarnos su voz si no conocemos a nadie más que no sea profesor?

-No tengo ni idea-en ese momento sonó el timbre-, oye tenemos que volver a clase a por las cosas, ahora toca el examen abajo.

Sus compañeros ya salían cuando ellos entraron de nuevo en su clase. Don Navarro les volvió a lanzar miradas asesinas pero ellos cogieron sus mochilas y salieron rapidamente. Mientras bajaban, María, Galán, Lara y Jorge les alcanzaron

-ja,ja, que tal la clase?-se burló Galán.

-Callate-dijo Antonio sin molestarse. Galán era un gran amigo, aunque siempre estaba chinchando.

-Si es que siempre estais hablando-les dijo María

-Eso no es verdad-replicó Manu.

-Claro que es verdad-dijo Lara riendo-no vayas a decir que no.

-Bueno dejadnos en paz y agobiaros con el examen que lo tenemos ya- les dijo Antonio.

-Ja ja yo no-dijo Jorge contento.

-Es verdad-dijo Antonio con envidia-yo tendría que haberme cogido esa asignatura en lugar de ésta

-¿que más da?- dijo Jorge- Yo tendré mi examen otro día, al final tendremos los mismos examenes al año.

Llegaron a la parte de abajo del insituto. Antonio, Manu, Lara, María y Galán tenían que irse por el pasillo de la derecha y Jorge por el de la izquierda.

-Bueno-les dijo Jorge a los cinco-Mucha suerte eh?. Seguro que se os da bien.

-Gracias-le dijeron todos.

-Este Jorge es muy bueno-dijo Lara cuando se separaron

-Es verdad-corroboró María-yo creo que es la mejor persona de todos nosotros.

-Bueno, bueno que no es para tanto-dijo Antonio sonriendo, pero añadió-Aunque teneis razón es muy bueno.

Entraron a hacer el examen. Permanecieron allí durante más de una hora. Sus otros compañeros ya iban saliendo, sin embargo los cinco se quedaban siempre hasta el final. Unos para poder intentar copiar algo y otros para ayudarlos a copiar.

-Es la última vez que os chivo las respuestas-decía María al salir-No vuelvo a arriesgarme a que me pillen a mi.

-Oh vamos, tienes que ayudar a tus amigos-le respondió Galán.

-Os lo aseguro, no vuelvo a ayudaros.

Pero Galán y la propia María sabían que no iba a ser así. En el próximo examen les volvería a chivar y al salir les volvería a decir que no iba a ayudarlos nunca más.

-¿Que hora es?-preguntó Manu

-Las once menos cuarto-respondió Lara mirando su móvil

-Hemos estado un cuarto de hora de más- dijo Antonio-Jorge debe estar en clase desde hace rato.

Los cinco amigos subieron a la planta de arriba, donde se encontraba su clase. Sus otros compañeros no habían llegado todavía cuando alcazaron la puerta de su clase.

-Pues somos los primeros en llegar-dijo Lara.

-Eso es porque los otros siempre se quedan con el profesor del examen para preguntarle las dudas-dijo Manu.

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Antonio-son unos agonías, siempre así.

El pasillo estaba muy silencioso debido a que las otras clases ya habían empezado a darse. Los cinco amigos se acercaron a la puerta. Estaba entreabierta.

-Don Ismael ya debe haber llegado-observó María-aunque tiene que estar solo porque no se oye nada.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la clase. Se encontraron a Jorge dentro, agachado junto a la mesa del profesro

-hola,-le dijo Antonio-¿Que haces ahí agachado?.¿no ha llegado Don Ismael todavía?.

Jorge se incorporó. Los otros cinco se acercaron a él y se quedaron totalmente aterrados.

Junto a Jorge se encontraba Don Ismael tendido en el suelo. Estaba muerto.


End file.
